


A

by Makigaki



Series: Time And Relative Dimensions In Space [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Languages and Linguistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makigaki/pseuds/Makigaki
Summary: An up-and-coming scientist ponders xenolinguistics and Sol III.





	A

Theta was ranting in that primitive language again. English, he called it. Ushas didn't understand his obsession with Sol III and it was probably the only thing she would never yearn to know. She couldn't, however, help but pick it up, what with Koschei nitpicking Theta's grammar and pronunciation. The language itself was narrow minded and idiosyncratic, lacking complexity and simplicity in all of the wrong places. Well, at least in the twentieth century dialect from a place called England. But she knew how to identify what she was in it. A scientist. The word “a”, a determiner, a weak form of “one”. Ushas was “a” scientist. No, she wasn't going to call herself “the Scientist”, as in the definite article, because there were more scientists than just herself, though Theta and Koschei often figured there was none more keen. Which was all good and well, as Ushas herself found that she rather agreed. In fact, Ushas considered herself one of the best scientists, if not the best. Oh, there it is again. “One”, a strong form of “a”, and “the”, an indicator. Perhaps the language was intriguing, though Ushas severely doubted her opinion of Theta's obsessive behaviour would ever change.

 

Hindi was much more interesting, from an aesthetic viewpoint, Ushas found. It was closer to Gallifreyen than English, but to a degree almost nonexistent in any measurement. Still, learning it had been a nice project, but science would always be held in a much higher regard than xenolinguistics to Ushas. That was an expected outcome, however, and didn't detract any enjoyment involved in learning the most common dialect of Hindi. In the twenty-first century, not the twentieth, mind you, or Theta would surely find out and pester Ushas incessantly. Graduation was near, and Ushas had no title of her own yet. Maybe she could borrow a word or two.

 

Rani. Or, in English, Queen. Sort of like Lady President, but with much more unfortunate historical context in regards to the idea that females were lesser than men. Primitive apes. Though Ushas didn't care much, for she was a Time Lady, a member of the most prestigious and regal race in all of time, definite article included and intended. Yes, Rani seemed to fit well. Ushas was a scientist, not the scientist. But she, in even the most humble of opinions, was the best scientist. The Rani, you might say.


End file.
